


Recklessness in Water

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Community: spn-masquerade, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Nighttime, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools, Voyeurism, slightly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one but Jensen gets to see him like this. He gazes down from the bay window in his master bedroom, this particular patch of carpet worn under his bare feet, as Jared swims from end to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recklessness in Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on SPN Masquerade: _Fairly regularly, J1 likes to take a dip in his backyard pool in the dead of night. The reason for this seems pretty obvious since he doesn’t appear altogether fond of swimsuits. Or any clothes at all. J2 has the perfect view from his 2nd floor window. One night, because J2 is in a mood, or because J1 does something extra irresistible, or whatever, J2 makes his presence known._

Some people worship the sun. In Jared’s case, it ought to be the other way around. And not just the sun, either. Built as he is, Jared was created to command the attention of all four elements. Wind brushing through his hair; water sluicing off his body; earth carrying his weight; fire welcoming the competition. 

But Jensen likes to imagine the sun and moon locked in an eternal, unwinnable battle to see which of them can flatter Jared the most.

The sun pleads its case by day; summer rays bestowing the gift of golden skin on nearly every inch of Jensen’s neighbor who forgoes cumbersome swim trunks in favor of a short, black suit that allows him to glide through the water like he belongs there. The sun is able to find the smallest crease or crevice on Jared’s body, coaxing his skin to a beautiful bronze. Jensen imagines his shoulders would taste like pure heat; his ankles like a blue sky.

Some would argue that the sun has no competition. What could be more beautiful than Jared by day?

Jensen may be the only person who knows.

The moon is more subtle in its appreciation. Silver light and shadow combine to create an image more erotic and more beautiful than anything the sun could manage. Jared’s backyard pool is lit by underwater lights; their blue glow hardly compares to the thick blanket thrown down by the moon. 

Most compelling of all is that Jared willingly bares himself to the moon’s caress, his suit discarded somewhere on his patio or left inside his house, granting nighttime’s heavenly body the supreme privilege of shining on that soft, hidden skin of his upper thighs. There, Jensen’s tongue would pick up the taste of stardust and midnight.

Jared belongs to the night. In a way, he also belongs to Jensen. 

Jared lives alone; no one but Jensen gets to see him like this. He gazes down from the bay window in his master bedroom, this particular patch of carpet worn under his bare feet, as Jared swims from end to end. Ripples distort Jensen’s view but he’s seen enough over the course of the summer to know what Jared’s cock looks like laying soft over the meat of his thigh. Tempting even in its unaroused state, no doubt cool to the touch from the water.

The pool is a midnight ritual for Jared, when he cleanses himself of the stress from his high-paced job. He’s told Jensen as much when they meet between their driveways, mail in their hands and inviting smiles on their faces. 

The words are always there on the tip of Jensen’s tongue; he could ask Jared out, but he doesn’t want to lose his own nightly ritual. Standing shirtless here in the dark, mouth watering and tongue thick behind his teeth as he watches Jared drop below the water, wondering if he feels the weight of Jensen’s stare. If Jared knows the effect his routine has on his neighbor.

Waves radiate when Jared comes up for breath, mouth wide, shoulders breaking the surface of the water as moonlight welcomes him back into its cool embrace.

Jared will make his way to the side of the pool next—Jensen has seen this play out dozens of times—where he’ll rest with his arms crossed on the wall, face and shoulders losing the last of their tension. He’ll stay there, breaths slowing, until he hauls himself up and walks dripping and naked across his patio where Jensen will lose him behind curtained French doors until the ritual commences the next night.

But that’s not what happens.

Jensen’s palm hits the glass as Jared hauls himself out of the pool and hesitates. He’s lit from above and below, silver and blue fading to shadow at the small of his back, but Jensen can still see the parenthetical creases above the swell of Jared’s ass. Muscles shift under glowing skin as Jared stretches, hands wringing water from his hair.

A small movement. Jared’s chin dipping slightly to the right, enough to let Jensen catch a glimpse of his parted lips. Barely an acknowledgement. But enough.

He knows Jensen is up there. He’s _letting_ Jensen watch. Welcoming Jensen’s stare as he lays himself on the closest lounge and deliberately angles himself towards Jensen’s window. 

Were Jensen an artist, he’d be scrambling to find a brush, a pen, a pencil. Anything to immortalized the moment on canvas. There’s an expensive digital camera sitting unopened in Jensen’s closet and, for a moment, he considers taking it out of the box to capture Jared’s perfection, but he can’t move.

Jensen’s muscles may be frozen but his blood races like a spark on an ignition wire. He pants as he’s held immobile by the sight of Jared palming his no-longer-soft cock and stroking slowly. Shivers as Jared puts one arm behind his neck, opening his chest to Jensen’s view. Gasps when Jared’s mouth falls open around a moan that Jensen would give anything to hear.

If the glass wasn’t between them, maybe the breeze would carry the sound up to Jensen. He’s suddenly desperate for it, for anything beyond this silent performance.

It’s that desire which carries Jensen down the stairs and out his front door, through the tall gate that divides Jared’s backyard from the driveway.

Maybe he’s wrong and maybe Jared simply needed another way to relax tonight. Somehow it makes no difference. Jensen is standing on the cool stone patio before he can rethink the impulse that brought him there.

Jared looks up, silver drops of water on his eyelashes, and smiles. Beckons Jensen closer with every stroke. Helpless, Jensen obeys, eyes fixed on the way Jared licks his lips when he pauses a few steps away. Jensen won’t touch him. Yet. Jared smirks as if he’s just realized the amount of power he holds.

Jared moves purposefully then, his own hand pulling and twisting with intimate expertise. Jensen watches, appreciates, and _remembers_. Aligns this new knowledge with everything he’s come to learn about Jared. Jensen's well aware of Jared's devotion. Usually turned towards his work, it's now centered on bringing himself pleasure. He's friendly, welcoming, and tonight he's opening himself up to Jensen on a whole new level.

Jensen's cock is as hard as Jared's right now and he knows that the bulge is easily visible beneath the flimsy material of his pajama pants. Jensen feels a surge of confidence despite the shiver that runs across his bare shoulders and the water gradually wicking up around his ankles.

For all its nights of trying, not even the moon can be this close to Jared. Jensen can _feel_ Jared’s heavy exhales, can see the wetness at the tip of Jared’s cock, too thick to be pool water. Unlike the moon, Jensen can reach out and touch, but he doesn’t. Not until Jared is gasping, thighs flexing as he thrusts up into his fist. A hard, pounding rhythm that Jensen craves to feel revisited on his person.

No longer able to stay his hand and eager to show the moon that, in this, Jensen is the victor, Jensen erases the remaining space between them and runs his hand through Jared’s wet hair. Smells the sweet chlorine on top of a heavier musk. Combs his fingers down until he’s gripping Jared behind his neck and leaning close.

He whispers, unsure whether he’s talking to Jared or the full moon above their heads.

_“This belongs to me now.”_

Jared comes with his back arched and eyes closed.

The moonlight seems to fade, conceding. Jensen's smile is half hidden in deep shadow. 

Jared’s face transforms as his body relaxes for the second time tonight, wonder easing to the gentle humor Jensen is so familiar with. Jensen’s hand goes soft on Jared's neck, letting his head fall back onto the lounge.

“I’m glad that worked,” Jared says, faint but assured. “Who knows how long you would’ve stood up there, just watching.”

Jensen's voice is a whisper. “As long as I needed to. I couldn’t—”

Jared’s smile is kind, warm like a shared secret. “I know.”

“You are...this is…” Jensen stammers and wonders if what he’s going to say will ruin the entire thing, crushing it into nothing more than a dream to be revisited on nights beyond this one. “I like watching you.”

“Never thought I’d like being watched,” says Jared. Fortunately for Jensen, he’s as unashamed of his naked body now as he’s been all summer long, displaying himself in all his sated splendor. “Feel free to keep doing it.” A brief pause, a soft fluttering of his eyelashes in Jensen's direction. "You don't just want to watch, though. Right? You want to touch me, too.”

Jensen nods. He wants to touch and be touched, to see if Jared's skin really does taste like heat or if it will be cool under Jensen’s tongue. He wants to hear every sound Jared is capable of making along with the sounds they’ll make together.

“We should take this inside,” Jared coaxes, eyes dropping to the obvious ridge between Jensen’s legs, “because I want to do more than just _watch_.”

The moon loses both of them after that, its silver light falling on an empty patio while the pool’s aqua glow shines on beneath the now-calm surface. The cottony strands of a thick cloud begin to block the moon's light, and soon there's only a hint of silvery light where it used to be. The moon has turned away, but it is unconcerned. 

Tomorrow night, there will be two bodies to worship.

 

FIN.


End file.
